


Late Night Hugs

by September_Wolf



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies)
Genre: Comforting Susan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Older Sister, Protective Siblings, Protective Susan, Scared Johnny, Siblings, younger brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/September_Wolf/pseuds/September_Wolf
Summary: Johnny has another nightmare and goes to the only family he has left, his sister. Comfort and so many feels.





	Late Night Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Fantastic Four  
> Johnny centric  
> Hurt/Comfort and Family
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. 
> 
> Notes: Hope you enjoy, have fun reading. Please leave comments; they make me feel so much better. You all are amazing!

He shot up in bed with a large gasp with so much force that he started to cough. He bent over hugging his waist as he tried to catch his breath, silent tears streaming down his face that distorted his vision. When he had just started to breathe again, violent sobs assaulted his form. He curled up his legs and wrapped his arms snugly around his shaking knees and tucked his head into them. 

He sat there, trembling on his bed, the sheets having burnt marks across them from his latest nightmare. He’s been having nightmares ever since Norrin came to earth and defeated Gallatis. The same night his sister had “died” and been brought back to life by said silver alien. That evening had haunted his dreams ever since, tormenting him with images of his sister dying in Reed’s arms, not being able to hold her or tell her how sorry he was for being such a pain to her over the years. 

He’s of course never talked with her about this fact, suffering in silence every time he’d wake up in the dead of night unable to catch a normal breath, crying and sobbing quietly in his pillows, trying to assure himself that his older sister was still alive and safe.

Tonight he just couldn’t do it anymore. He had to make sure Sue was all right, was alive and breathing. He wiped his face, trying to stop the incessant torrent of tears, and he got up throwing on some clothes since he had been scorched during his nightmare. He threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with the Fantastic Four symbol on it; the whole thing swamped his frame, going way past his hands.

Still trembling, Johnny made his way towards Sue and Reed’s room. Reed was currently on a business trip with Ben over Fantastic Four matters, leaving Sue and Johnny alone in the Baxter Building. 

He knocked on the door, cracking it open it to peer inside. “Johnny??” His sister called out after a second, rubbing her eyes trying to shake off some remnants of sleep in order to address her brother.

At the sound of his name, Johnny hurried to the bed and jumped in next to his older sister. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into the crevice between her neck and shoulder, sobs having come back with a vengeance.

Acting quickly, Sue returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around her shaking and crying younger brother and stroking his hair trying to soothe him. “Shhhh. Shhhh. It’s okay Johnny. It’s okay. Shhhh,” she whispered into his hair.

He knows she’s okay now, but he just couldn’t stop sobbing, hiccups wracked his form almost powerful enough to hurt and he could barely catch his breath. He squeezed her tightly and curled up making his frame smaller, only now realizing he was in her lap and being rocked slowly.

They sat there for what seemed like forever, sitting there on the bed in the comfort of each other’s arms as Johnny finally broke down. It’s been building for a while, ever since they got their powers, and then after the whole “silver surfer” deal, it was only a matter of time before he finally had to let out all these emotions. This just happened to be the most opportune time, having Ben and Reed out of the building, leaving the two siblings in privacy.

Eventually, Johnny started to calm down somewhat, not sobbing anymore, but tears still pouring from his red-rimmed, tired eyes and he was still trembling from the emotional assault on his body. Sue pushed him back just enough to look at her younger brother, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes, feeling embarrassed at breaking down like a child in front of his older and now married sister. 

She brushed his sweat-damp hair out of his eyes and ran her arms soothingly down his sleeves. “What’s wrong Johnny?” Sue asked calmly not wanting to spook off her brother, who seems to finally be opening up with her about what’s been bothering him so much lately. 

Still sniffing, trying to contain his tears, he looked up at his sister, seeing nothing but concern and love in her eyes. “You…you…died,” he mumbled, almost making him break down again at the remembrance of his dream, at what actually happened not even three weeks ago.

Understanding soared throughout her, now she knows why Johnny’s been acting the way he has, why he looks like he hasn’t slept for weeks, why he won’t meet her eyes in the morning or when she catches him up in the middle of the night. “Ohhh, Johnny. I’m okay. I’m here,” Sue reassured wrapping her younger brother up in another bone crushing hug.

He nods knowing she’s okay, but still shaken from his nightmare. “I know, I know…I was just so scared,” Johnny started and pulled back a little to look at his sister once again, “You died. You’re the only family that I have left. I can’t lose you. I can’t.” His eyes filled up with tears, giving his eyes a shiny glaze. 

Sue’s eyes filled up with unshed tears, mirroring her younger brother’s, “Awww, Johnny. You won’t lose me. I’m not going anywhere. I can protect myself and if I can’t well that’s what I have you guys for. Nothing’s going to happen to me,” she reassured him, confident in her words.

He looked up at her with a childish innocence that only younger siblings can possess, “Yeah?” he asked sniffing and wiping at his tears once again.

“Yeah,” she repeated, smiling tenderly, squeezing his shoulders.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep before the guys come home tomorrow morning,” Sue offered, looking at her bedside alarm clock that read 3:28 a.m., suddenly feeling fatigued after all that'd transpired.

Looking down at the sheets, Johnny nodded and started to get up out of the bed, when he was stopped by a soft grip on his arm. “Where do you think you’re going?” Sue asked raising an eyebrow tactfully.

“Uh…I…um…well…” Johnny stuttered.

“Get back here, the bed’s big enough for the two of us. Where do you think Reed normally sleeps? Besides it’s not the first nor the last time we’ve shared a bed, we used to share back when we were little, so come back here,” Sue commanded, gently pulling her younger brother back onto the bed next to her.

He settled down on his back next to his sister, and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Sue sighed and rolled over, throwing her arm across his waist and positioning her head on his shoulder. At the close proximity to his older sister, Johnny finally relaxed into the mattress and turned his head into his sister’s blonde hair, breathing in her peaceful and calming scent, smelling his home.

Knowing what her brother was doing, Sue said, “Go to sleep Johnny, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

As he was drifting off he mumbled, “Love you, sis,” and proceeded to fall into a dreamless sleep.

“Love you too, bro,” Sue murmured before she too fell asleep.

 

Little extra: 

Reed and Ben entered in the door to the floor the Fantastic Four team lives at and looked around. They expected to find Johnny laid out on the couch watches his races and Sue to be scurrying about in the lab or doing other things, but instead they were welcomed to a seemed to be deserted floor.

“Where do you think they’re at? It’s only 9 o’clock, they should’ve been up by now,” Reed wondered glancing questionably at Ben.

“I don’t know Reed, maybe they went out?” Ben offered and started to walk towards his room.

“Yeah, maybe. I’ll check my room, maybe Sue’s still sleeping,” Reed commented, walking next to Ben towards their rooms.

They both stopped in the doorway, astonished taking in a sight they’d never seen before. There were the Storm siblings, still sleeping, wrapped in each other’s arms. Sue’s head rested on Johnny’s shoulder with her arm thrown over his waist and Johnny’s arms were wrapped loosely around her back, both sound asleep.

“Well, I’ll be darn. Look at that sight. I got to get proof of this,” Ben said, quickly taking out his phone and handing it to Reed to snap a picture. “This will be great blackmail material when I need to get Johnny to do me a favor,” Ben grinned and took the phone back from Reed, making sure the photo was satisfactory.

“Well if it ever comes up, I didn’t take the picture. But could you send me that?” Reed commented looking at the two siblings and grinning. His wife is going to love that photo, once he showed it to her later.

“Yeah sure,” Ben replied and started to quietly back up out of the room. “I think I’m just going to grab some breakfast and watch some TV till these two decide to wake up, wanna join me?” Ben asked looking up from his phone at Reed.

Reed took one more glance at his sleeping wife and his brother-in-law before nodding, “Yeah, I think I’ll join you.”

The two made their way out of the room, gently closing the door behind them. Leaving the two siblings to rest in peace.

“Weren’t they adorable? I’m sending this one to Alisha,” Ben stated as they walked down the hallway back towards the kitchen and living room, laughing about how Johnny would react later once he found out about the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, please leave kudos and comments if you did. (:


End file.
